


Morning after

by hifftn



Category: Havenfall is for Lovers (Visual Novel), Lovestruck - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Just smut, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hifftn/pseuds/hifftn
Summary: Razi wants more for breakfast than just toast.
Relationships: Razi Nassar/Main Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Morning after

**Author's Note:**

> So, the third chapter of Razi’s 3rd season is indisputable one of the hottest scenes I’ve ever read and I just need, need, NEED more of that. So this is the morning after that hot scene.

I sleepily raised my coffee mug to my lips, the world blurred a bit when the steam fogged up my glasses. I had to admit, Razi’s bed was the most comfortable I have ever slept in, but that didn’t change the fact that five hours of sleep were still too little.

“Still tired?” I heard Razi’s smile in his voice more than I could actually see it, but it was warm like the toast in front of me.

“Yeah, a bit,” I admitted, my glasses slowly clearing again.

“Do you regret that I kept you up that long last night?” His voice had dropped and with it my stomach. The mere thought of last night, of the pleasure we shared, sent shivers down my spine and a tingling into my nether regions.

“Nope,” I replied with a smile. “Why? Do you want to complain?”

With a chuckle he took some grapes, plucked them from the stem and popped one into his mouth.

“That would be the furthest thing from my mind.” His smirk told me exactly what the closest thing probably was and to be honest, it wasn’t far from my mind either.

“Good to know all your wishes have been fulfilled last night,” I smugly said, earned me a groan from him.

But it wasn’t annoyed. No, he sounded completely wrecked, as if he still couldn’t believe we had finally had sex without getting cockblocked by the universe. To be honest, I couldn’t fully believe it either, but the pleasant soreness in my lady parts were a nice reminder. 

“You made the same sound last night,” I pointed out, as casual as possible while the heat was crawling into my face and some other body parts.

“I did, huh? I only hope you understand the meaning of your discovery. I expect you to handle that knowledge with care and discretion.” He looked at me over the rim of his own cup, those cobalt eyes blazing, and I gulped.

“You trust me with your bottle, I think it’s safe to say you can also trust me with this secret. I mean, I wouldn’t want you to run around and tell everyone about my kinks in bed either.” I wanted to lighten the mood again but he narrowed his eyes slightly. Shit, was it still too soon for bottle jokes?

Okay, but I knew what I had to do to butter him up. I got up, sauntered over to him and stopped behind him, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. My hands slid up and into his hair, fingertips grazing his scalp. But instead of leaning into my touch how I had expected Razi grabbed my wrists, pulled my hands down again.

“Yesterday… you found one of my weaknesses. I feel like missing out because I haven’t found one of yours yet. So I’d say we focus on you now.” He turned in his chair, looked up at me with this confident grin that sparked the desire deep in my guts again.

“Uh, yeah… we can totally do that,” I muttered, cringed inwardly at my breathlessness. Honestly, last night I even politely declined a third round because I was so exhausted and satisfied, and now I was already picturing us repeating everything once more.

But I wasn’t the only one, Razi pulled me sideways into his lap and gently cupped my face, kissed me softly once, twice before he tilted my head and deepened the kiss, nudged my tongue with his until I was panting for air. Dammit, that guy could kiss!

“Razi… what about… JD…?” I managed to squeeze out between kisses.

“Don’t tell me… you want them to join?” With a chuckle he pulled back, dropped a last kiss on the tip of my nose before he arched a perfectly groomed eyebrow at me. “Is that your kink?”

I could feel the blush creep up to the roots of my hair, but shook my head furiously.

“No, I mean, we’re sitting here in the kitchen and all. They could walk in and-“ I didn’t even have to finish the sentence, we had been interrupted far too often for any of us to forget about it.

“Don’t worry about that,” he murmured and nuzzled my neck, made me gasp when he nipped at my skin. His hands were already busy tugging at my shirt. I had opted against wearing my jeans so my legs were bare and Razi used that to his advantage, dragged his fingertips from my knees up my thighs, leaving goose bumps in his wake.

If he told me not to worry I just didn’t. He trusted me with his very life – and some very delicate and delicious secrets – so I could trust him to make sure JD wouldn’t accidentally get an eyeful of my half naked body.

Oh. Fully naked body. Razi had reached the hem of my shirt again and tugged it off me, left me in my panties while he was still fully dressed.

“I regret not taking more time last night for exploring you,” he seriously explained, his fingertips now circling my stiffening nipples. I wanted to cover up with my arms a bit but he stopped me, took my hand and kissed each fingertip gently.

“Patience, my love. Last night you had been so impatient, too.”

I squirmed in his lap and he laughed, a low and rich sound that made me whine.

“You’re so responsive,” he went on, cupped my breast and ran his thumb over my nipple until it was almost painfully hard.

“Yeah, and that’s exactly the reason why I get impatient so quickly,” I pointed out in a cracking voice.

“You like to remind me of my age. Well, other than humans djinns learn patience over the centuries. But I understand you don’t have kind of time.” With no hurry he kept playing with my nipple while my whole body was already buzzing with arousal.

“Razi…” I whined, wriggled in his lap and made him laugh again.

“What is it?”

I pressed my body closer against his, kissed him deeply, hoped I could convey my need for him without words. We shifted until I was straddling him, the memory of last night rushed through my body, pooled as tingling in my panties.

“I still haven’t had my fill of you,” he rasped into my ear, making me tilt my head so he could keep kissing and sucking my neck. Not exactly my kink – or I would have gone with Diego, I guess – but it definitely didn’t help with the situation in my panties.

“’Fill’ sounds promising,” I gasped, the thought of him filling me again made me grind down on him to find him already in the perfect condition to do exactly that.

“Oh no, love, this won’t be a quickie. I want to savor you, drive you crazy like you drive me crazy, take you to the edge over and over only to heighten the intensity for you.”

With a desperate moan I grabbed him, kissed him passionately, rocked against the hard bulge in his pants until he groaned.

“I get the feeling… you need some… time out…” he panted, lifted me from his lap effortlessly and sat me on the table. I expected some clattering from the cups and dishes, but to my surprise I found the table empty.

“Should you really… use magic in your condition?”

“Did you really want to wait until we cleared the table the conventional way?” he asked back, stood up to his full height now and pulled my hips closer to the table’s edge.

“Hey, I’m just worried about you,” I weakly complained when his hands slid up my legs, his fingertips brushed the edge of my panties.

“I feel much better already. The rest helped a lot – but now I’m eager to move again.”

I couldn’t protest, but I couldn’t just keep my mouth shut either.

“Last night you didn’t rest much,” I reminded him when his fingers curled into the waistband of my panties, slowly dragged the fabric down my legs. Embarrassment hit me when I realized just how soaked it was, but he only grunted appreciatively.

“Somehow I get the impression you might be worried, but at the same time you are pretty eager for me to keep going,” he smugly shot back. 

“Can’t argue with that,” I mumbled, lay back on the table when my arms gave up.

“Good girl,” he praised me, made my face flare up brightly.

“Now look at this,” he grinned widely. “Do you like that? Being praised? Being called a good girl?”

It shouldn’t be that hot, but I couldn’t deny that a wave of arousal washed over me when he repeated those words. Usually I didn’t get much praise or sympathy, that was probably the reason his words affected me that much.

I closed my eyes tightly and nodded weakly.

“Good to know. Tell me what else you like, okay?”

With that he started kissing me again, leaning over my body to reach my lips before his mouth traveled over my skin, from my collarbones further down. With one hand he cupped my breast, his lips closed around the nipple, made me arch my back into the sensation. 

I wrapped my legs around his waist, held him close against me so that I got at least a bit of friction from his hard cock, still trapped in his pants.

“You like that?” he breathed against my skin and I whined in response.

With a chuckle he repeated this with the other breast, bucked his hips against me when I tangled my hand in his hair.

Suddenly I knew what I had to do to speed things up. I buried my hand in his hair, tugged slightly, made him moan against my body while his lips slid down my belly, closer to where I really wanted him. Needed him.

The only downside was that he had to move his body away from mine, and I immediately missed the warm and firm contact. But then I heard a faint thud when his knees touched the kitchen floor, his strong hands guided my legs over his shoulders and his warmth was back between my thighs, albeit different.

His hair and beard tickled when it brushed over the inside of my thigh where he left a trail of soft kisses until his breath was washing over my folds. I managed to gather my remaining strength to lift my head just in time to see his tongue darting out of his mouth, his eyes searching mine before they fluttered shut at the first taste of me. I made an embarrassing squeaking sound against my will, closed my eyes, too, only wanted to feel without distraction from my other senses.

He took his time, followed the lines of my shapes with his tongue before he carefully parted my folds, increased the pressure of his touch. With the very tip of his tongue he circled my clit once, twice, grabbed my ass with both hands and pulled me even closer towards him until he could feast on me in earnest, broad licks alternating with circling the most sensitive spots. 

I squirmed on the table, my hand tightened its grip in his hair while the other was searching for something to hold to, anything to anchor me. When I felt his fingertips brush against my core, joining his lips and tongue in pleasuring me, I almost jumped, but his other hand held me in place, fingers splayed out on my lower belly.

“You taste – incredible,” he rumbled, only interrupted his licks and kisses to tell me that.

“Glad… you enjoy this…” I managed to reply, but it was less sassy than intended. To my defense, it was hard to be sassy when he was knuckle deep in my pussy and sucking my clit into his mouth. He hummed in affirmation, two fingers pushing in and out of me.

“How adventurous are you?”

I raised my head slightly at this question, tried to meet his gaze.

“What do you-?” A gasp cut off the rest of the question when his fingers left my warmth only to follow the trail of his saliva and my arousal that had dripped down between my butt cheeks. The gentle press of his finger wasn’t unpleasant, but unfamiliar and I tensed, eyes wide.

“Not good?” he murmured against my thigh, stilled his movements completely.

“Hard to say,” I admitted, tried to focus on this new sensation. “It’s not anything I have done before.”

He kissed my thigh soothingly, eyes on my face to check my reactions.

“Okay, tell me if you want me to stop.”

“No! I mean, it’s okay, I guess. Just – I’m so close already…” I sounded more pathetic than I wanted but dammit, I needed his mouth back on me! If that meant having his finger up my ass – well, that was actually kinda interesting. And there was no harm in finding out about my kinks while he was trying to find about my kinks.

With a smile he lowered his head again between my thighs, his pace now faster, bringing me to the edge with some purposeful licks and sucks, slowly moving his finger in and out of my ass. My legs trembled, I tried not to crush him between my thighs – although I didn’t hear him complain, but still – with one hand I grabbed the edge of the table tightly, the other was still buried in his hair. The heat and pressure in my belly became unbearable and with a shuddering gasp I let myself fall into the pits of pleasure and euphoria.

I could hear him groan, muffled by my own body, the hand on my belly anchoring me to reality while my mind was soaring high.

When everything just became too much I gently pushed against his head and he placed a few soft kisses on my pussy, my thighs and my belly before he stood up again. 

I wanted to curl up and just bask in the afterglow, even on the hard kitchen table, but Razi started to take off his shirt and who was I to complain? I pulled my legs up and sat up on the table, reached for his hand when he wanted to open the button of his pants.

“That’s my job,” I seriously declared and tugged him closer, slipped my fingers under the waistband to brush against his skin before I slowly undid the button.

“Really? I don’t remember writing that into your job description,” he teased but I only shrugged.

“It’s one of the duties I picked up just recently. And now I want the exclusive rights to that.”

He lifted my chin up with two fingers – none of them the one that had been in my butt just now, I checked that – and kissed me. Despite the state of his arousal that I could feel in his pants the kiss was soft and sweet.

“You can have the rights to open my pants and even take off my boxers, because you have been such a good girl for me.”

I groaned lowly, slipped my hand in his underwear and wrapped my fingers around his hard cock.

“’Off’ is not the right word, I just want them down for now. Only enough for you to fuck me already.”

Maybe I was not exactly a good girl, but at least I knew what I wanted and how to get it. My hands made short work of his remaining clothes, just pushed the pants and boxers far enough down so I could grab his cock and guide him to my pussy.

“You really are impatient,” he grunted, but we seemed to share this trait. With one hand in the small of my back he pulled me closer, I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned shamelessly when he finally pushed into me.

“Your fingers and mouth are definitely talented,” I let him know, “but your cock is incredible. I just can’t get enough of you.” I nipped at his neck, played with some strands of his hair and grinned when he made this helpless little sound, bucked his hips and made me see stars.

The table shook under the force of his thrusts, briefly I feared it would leave permanent marks on the floor, but that worry vanished when Razi angled his hips and hit a spot deep inside of me that made me cry out in pleasure.

“You have… made that sound… last night, too… sweetest sound… I ever heard…” he grunted and all I could was nod frantically. Not sure I ever made that sound before, but that didn’t matter anyway. All I could think about was the friction and heat, the pressure growing with every push and pull, every drag of his cock inside of me.

“Razi – I…”

My fingers dug into his back, I pressed my body impossibly closer against his, tilted my hips to get this little bit of extra friction I needed. But he pushed me back down, his hand between my breasts, firm but gentle, and once my back was flush to the table top his hand slipped down my body, his thumb found the exact spot where I craved some extra attention. 

My nails scratched over the wooden surface in search of purchase, but I ended up reaching over my head and gripping the edge of the table, just in time to cushion the force of his next thrust that didn’t send me over the actual, but over the metaphorical edge. Knuckles white from the death grip I had on the table, toes curled I gasped for air when pleasure seemed to replace every single drop of blood in my body, flooded my veins, made me light headed and weak in the knees. Thank goodness I was already lying down, I wouldn’t have been able to stand anyway.

Faintly I noticed that Razi tensed on top of me, his grip on my hips tightened and he growled lowly, a sound that actually made it through my euphoric haze.

When he slumped down on me, panting and just as sated as I was, I pressed a last kiss on his lips and grinned dopily.

“You know you just raised the standards for breakfast, do you? I expect this every morning now.”

With a breathless laughter he returned my kiss, looked at me with this incredible, fond and loving expression.

“That can be arranged,” he lowly agreed. “That can be arranged.”


End file.
